The LIE
by chaquira
Summary: "Please!" She begged. "Open the door... i wont try anything... i just want to feel you near... i don't want close doors..." I cover my ears for your own good please shut up. i though i hated my self i hated what i was doing to her... but she kept at it. "Please I love you." I closed my eyes deeper. "Open the door. I-" i stood up and walked to the door and open it annoyed...


I arrive to the country fully expecting my brother. But I was met by one of his workers. I frowned.

"Where is Richard?"

"Oh Sir. He is at the country. Your better off with me. He will be waiting for you at the house." The travel took most of the day. By the time I arrive to the country and they had a big party. I walked around with a beer in my hands. I wanted to hug my brother… Is been months since I last saw him… For a moment I though I heard a gun shot. I frowned and looked around, and just then fire works started going out. But it was impossible tonight. I went to sleep. I woke up early morning and took a long shower. I put on my ring. And dressed up. Then went with a worker to see my bother. The worker left me in the middle of the country so I could talk with a priest that knew my brother. As I started talking to the priest so I could see my brother….

"Come inside and rest-" I sigh frustrated.

"I don't need rest! I need to see my brother! He's waiting for me-"

"Marcus… Your brother is not waiting for you anymore…"

"What do you mean father? He left?"

"Your brother died Marcus." Everything went to caus. I stared at him in disbelieve, and in shock… what he was saying was impossible I talked to my brother yesterday morning… I was going to see him today… I stood up and started walking almost losing my mind. The priest took me back to the churched. I followed him like a zombie. Part of my heart was dead. I felt guilty. I took a stupid trip to Europe before coming to meet him.

"How? What happened? I sniffed.

"He killed himself." I stared at the father.

"He did what?" The father looked down.

"He killed himself." I felt to the floor.

"How?"

"He shot himself in the head."

The father started telling me about everybody loving him. And everything change until he met a women. I put my hands into a fist. My brother killed himself because of a women… He lost his money, most of the farm, his dreams… My brother drank himself until he kill himself… Leaving me with everything. I glare. This women would pay in big what she did to my brother…

"It was because of the stupid letter."

"What letter?" I glared. The father and I walked to the house, to my brother's bedroom. And I saw the letter.

… _. Yes I was pregnant. But to be honest I didn't want to have a child of your kind, so I aborted the thing….. I never love you, I was with you only for your money and that's gone as well. You're a vampire. You'll make more… I'm getting married so don't come after me, or I will deny it. Be the gentlemen you pretended to be and burn everything of mine, and leave me alone…._

 _With Love_

 _V_

I fell to my knees and roared.

"NOOOOO! Damn you bitch!"

Everything past like a flash I just kept thinking about finding the woman and bringing her here. And show her a real monster. After my father was resting I kept digging and trying finding stuff about the women. I plan already formed in my head, and I will make her pay… In the bedroom I found a neckless with the letter V. So I knew now that the girls name started with V. I needed to find a name… a picture and more… I keep digging but the only thing that I found out was that the girl lived in the city of New York. So I would head to where she was and kept digging until I found out her name.

I arrive at the city, and they had a party for the high society, there was a girl dressed in a tight black dressed that made her look like a fallen angel. I stared at her as she fixed the table. I could see any man loosing the head for her.

"Good night." I smiled at her with a charming smiled. She smiled back.

"Good Night."

"The table look nice."

"Thank You."

"I'm sorry about bursting in.. I didn't know about the party-"

"Is that how you always dressed?"

"Is there another way?" I smiled at her.

"I don't know. Come I'll find you a sit. You'll be my guest." I followed her to a full table. She helped me sit down and walked away…. After a while I took a bottle of champagne and two glasses and went to find the girl who looked like she was waiting for someone… I smiled at her and gave her a champagne… After drinking and I had to admit liking the girl I notice another one with a necklace with a V. I stared and walked to the girl to charm her.

"Hello."

"Hello." She smiled. I stared at her necklace.

"Nice jewelry. Must be unique." She shook her head.

"There's only two like it. This one is mine." She smiled. "The other one is my cousin Veronica…. She lost hers she's a weird women. God knows what she did with it." I stared. And just like that I had my answer. The girl I liked what the one that killed my brother. Now I needed to start my plan.

I pursue the girl the whole night. By the end of the night I knew the girl liked me. I would come back every day….

The next day I put on my most luring clothing, and the ring… I put a hint of cologne just to drive her crazy and went out the bedroom. I was lucky that a good friend live in the house the girl Veronica lived so we were under the same roof. I walked around until I smelled her scent… she was laying down on a chair by the pool. I walked without making sounds and stood in front of her and blocked her sun. She sat up surprise and looked up. I gave her my most charming smiled.

"Marcus…" She gasp.

"What a bad life you have here." I smirk at her. Inside I wanted to dragged her back to the place she said she hated.

"What are you doing here?" She said pleasantly surprise. I smiled crookedly at her.

"Your not going to escape me so fast." I said honestly.

"I'm not running away. Especially not from you." I smiled and walked around. If I was being honest. The damn girl looked hot. She was a sigh of beauty. I could see why my brother lost his sense…

"I think you are." I challenge.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Did you came in alone?" I shook my head, and put on a sad face.

"No. I came with John. My best friend." She nodded.

"Why do you look like you are not happy about it?"

"Because I'm not… I wanted to come alone… to have some time with you…" She blushed. We ended up spending the whole day talking. She was a good liar… I must admit. I tried to make her cringed, looked worried, but she was too good. She had a temper whenever I tried to mention my brother and see what she had. She would get mad and annoyed. I will slap that temper out of her once were alone…

We went our separate ways. Today was day three. I was planning that in two weeks, we would get married. I will charm the family into thinking is something normal… and Veronica, wont mind. I smirk as I walked out of the house to find her… I was walking out as she was. She was wearing jeans, big brown boots. A tank top and a leather jacket. She looked really good. I stared at her.

"You look beautiful." We got in different horses, she got in like a pro. I stared at her in awe. I took off running on the horse passing her. She followed me in awe. But she kept up. We walked into a nice river and enjoyed the beauty. I kept staring at her… and from time to time wished she wasn't the one I was suppose to hate.

I leaned down as to kiss her, and she just turned around and walked away. I sigh. She was playing hard to get. I followed her. I grabbed her by the arm softly and turned her.

"You don't like me?" She stared.

"I-… I think that you have another plans for me…"

I leaned down and kissed her. This time she let me. I started kissing her softly and notice that it was romantic, so I turned it rough. She pushed me back and glared at me. Then walked out hurt. I smiled watching her leave. She was mine. I went to my bedroom and took a quick shower, and dressed up decent. Then paid a mariachi band to stand on the window of Veronica and serenate her. She walked out the window and looked down at me with love. I smiled. She was mine… I stood there and put on my best show. I blew her a kiss and pay the singers. I walk out back to my room and went to sleep. Day four and Veronica was in love with me already… I needed to ask her to be my girlfriend soon… then marry her. I cant wait to stay my revenge on her. The next morning I send her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers inviting her for dinner. Hopefully she would say yes. I waited by the table 10 minutes after the time I told her she came. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming." She smiled and sat down. We ate and by the end of the meal I decided to jump on my plans. "Veronica… I wanted to ask you.." She stared. "I would love the opportunity to date you." She smiled ecstatic.

"Yes!"

We hugged, I took her to her room. So I was almost there I needed to date her for a couple of more days.. Then I would make up something and use it as an excuse to marry her.

Next day we went on riding horses something supposedly that she liked… I knew damn well that's exactly how she tricked my brother as well. We dated for another week, then we walked to a beautiful meadow. Then we sat down and talk. We argue like we always did, whenever my hate would come out. She snap at me.

"I know your afraid to ask it… but I'm waiting for you to ask me." I smiled.

"Well then… Will you marry me?" A tear felt down her cheek.

"Yes baby." She said in a small sarcastic tone. "Yes my love, my owner, my boss, my man-" I kissed her. She said yes. I told her to prepared the wedding for a week. She frown.

"I need to go back to the country for business. We'll come back to the city…" She smiled.

"Ok."

The week went by fast and the wedding day came by fast. Veronica and her dad planned the whole thing. Hours before the wedding I went to talk to her father. I want you to keep Veronica's money, as long as she's with me she wont need anything. He stared at me.

"We'll we'll see what she say."

"Even so. I don't want people thinking I marry her, for her money…" Finally Veronica's father accepted. The evening proceeded and I walked to my post. Veronica started walking towards me. I smiled as I watched her, and suddenly I wanted to yell at her. Run! Save your self from me! I gulped I started getting nervous I didn't wanted her to say yes… she came to stand by my side…. The pries said his piece then-

"You Marcus Ferrony would you take Veronica Bello to be your wife?"

"Yes." I gulped. He asked the same thing to Veronica. Say no. Say No. Say-

"Yes." She didn't hover.

We dance and drank all night… Finally it was time to take her to hell. We got into the hotel. I gave her a kiss.

"Go be beautiful I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked out…. I came back a couple of hours late, with a couple of drinks on me. She was so beautiful, my plans were to tell her I was tired… but after I started kissing her. We found our self naked… then I got inside of her… and God it felt so good, well maybe like this it would be easier to keep her in the country… we felt asleep after…

I woke up the next day, and took a long shower. By the time Veronica woke up I had everything paid off, and didn't let her get ready. I didn't even let her eat. I told her I got all her stuff in the country. She was surprised. She wanted to see her dad again, but that was impossible. After we got in the car, we drove away… To finally avenged my brother.

"Were are we going?" She finally said.

"TO your hell." She gasped.


End file.
